


on my own

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: »Reiß‘ Dich zusammen, Ronald Weasley!«, sagt er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich von diesen Gedanken abhalten kann, wenn er sich nur laut genug daran erinnert, dass es das Richtige ist.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> für: [100, 200... 1000er](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/14833/1)
> 
> kapitel 1-8 geschrieben 2013, fertiggestellt und überarbeitet 2017.

»Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen!«, rief er und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas ändern konnte.

Die blonde Gestalt vor ihm verharrte einen Moment und wandte sich ihm noch einmal zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das Schloss zerfällt in seine Einzelteile und Dir ist das egal?«, brüllte er und seine Hände zitterten. In der einen hielt er seinen Zauberstab.

Ein Seufzen, dann: »Ich verzehre mich nach Dir, aber ich bleibe nicht hier. Wenn das Schiff untergeht, dann soll es das. Aber ohne mich. Ich habe Dir angeboten mitzukommen. Du wolltest nicht.«

Damit ging er und ließ den anderen allein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _A hero of war  
>  Is that what they see?  
> Just medals and scars  
> So damn proud of me_«  
> Hero of War – Rise Against
> 
>   
> **TW: (regelmäßiger) Alkoholkonsum**

Das Glas vor ihm wird gefüllt, ohne dass er danach fragen muss. Sie kennen ihn bereits.

Einen Moment starrt er nur hinein, dann nimmt er einen Schluck und es schüttelt ihn innerlich. Widerlich.

»Harten Tag gehabt, Weasley?«

Die Stimme klingt spöttisch und am liebsten würde er sich übergeben. Oder aufstehen und gehen. Ihn schlagen. – Aber er tut nichts von alledem.

Warum, weiß er selbst nicht so genau. (Und er will nicht darüber nachdenken.)

Der, der ihn angesprochen hat, bestellt sich ebenfalls einen Feuerwhiskey und schweigt dann. 

Irgendwann würgt er ein »Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy« heraus und stürzt den Rest seines Getränkes hinunter.

Malfoy lacht auf und beugt sich zu ihm hinüber: »Darf man als Kriegsheld überhaupt Alkohol trinken und unhöflich sein, Wiesel?«

Schneller, als es ihm in diesem Zustand möglich sein sollte, packt er ihn am Kragen.

»Halt dein Maul, Malfoy. Ich bin kein Held. Genauso wenig wie Du«, knurrt er. »Du bist abgehauen. Du wolltest, dass ich mit Dir komme, vergiss‘ das nicht! Ich wollte, das wusstest Du. Aber ich konnte nicht.«

Eine kleine Weile herrscht wieder Schweigen. Seine Hand verkrampft sich um das weiße Hemd.

»Ich bin kein Held. Das bin ich ganz gewiss nicht, Malfoy.«


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _If I could be like that, I would give anything  
>  Just to live one day, in those shoes._«  
> Be like that – Three Doors Down

»Das werde ich nie vergessen«, sagt Malfoy leise und blickt zur Seite, als wäre es gefährlich, Ron direkt anzusehen.

Wieder herrscht einen Moment Stille zwischen den beiden.

Doch Malfoy bricht sie schließlich: »Ich könnte niemals vergessen, was passiert ist. Und ich finde es beleidigend, dass Du mir so etwas vorwirfst. – Was denkst Du von mir? Dass mir das Ganze gar nichts bedeutet hat?« Ron möchte nicken.

Ein abwesend wirkendes Lächeln taucht auf Malfoys Lippen auf, das Ron so noch nie gesehen hat.

»Glaub mir, wenn ich etwas daran ändern könnte, würde ich es tun. Wenn ich nur einen Tag lang in Deiner Haut stecken könnte, um genauso selbstlos zu handeln … ich würde es tun«, flüstert er und sackt ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. Es ist ungewohnt, ihn so zu sehen.

»Was?«

Die Art des Gespräches hat sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die Ron nicht gefällt. Das ist Neuland … was _ist_ das?

»Ich würde alles dafür geben, die Chance zu bekommen, zu sein, wie Du es bist. Und wenn es nur ein Tag wäre«, wiederholt Malfoy. Der Griff um seinen Kragen lockert sich.

Ron lacht nervös auf: »Du hast zu viel getrunken und wirst nostalgisch. Lass‘ das. Es ist lange vorbei. Und das ist gut so.«

Aber er fragt sich, ob es wirklich so gut ist, wie er gerade behauptet. Ist da nicht dieser kleine Teil in ihm, der sich wünscht, es wäre wieder wie früher? Nur einen Augenblick lang?

Damit er sich wieder so glücklich fühlt.

Aber er ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass das nicht möglich ist. Es gab kein _Zurück_ mehr.

»Ich bin nüchtern«, antwortet Malfoy und scheint sich ebenfalls darauf zu besinnen, was er da gerade gesagt hat. »Doch das tut nichts zur Sache.«

Er legt vierzehn Sickel auf den Tresen und steht auf.

»Vergiss es einfach.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vierzehn Sickel sind 4,50€


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _What we are is the sum of a thousand lies  
>  What we know is almost nothing at all  
> But we are what we are 'til the day we die  
> Or 'til we don't have the strength to go on  
> 'Til we don't have the strength to go on_«  
> The Strength to go on – Rise Against

»Was meinst Du damit, Ron?«

Ausnahmsweise scheint sie wirklich nicht zu verstehen, was er ihr sagen möchte.

(Er will fragen, warum das alles so schwer ist, warum nicht einmal etwas in seinem Leben leicht und einfach sein kann.)

»Ich …« Er stockt. »Hermione, es tut mir leid, aber … ich glaube, ich liebe Dich nicht mehr.«

Sie hält sich an einem Stuhl fest; die Knöchel ihrer Finger treten weiß heraus, so sehr krallt sie sich in das Holz. Es sieht schrecklich schmerzhaft aus.

»Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass …« Ihre Stimme verläuft und sie versucht nach Worten zu greifen, die sie letztendlich nicht zu finden scheint. »Ich weiß auch nicht …«

Kurzzeitig löst sie ihre Hände von der Stuhllehne, um sich zitternd übers Gesicht zu fahren. (Er kann sich gut vorstellen, worüber sie gerade nachdenkt. Ob sie ihn gleich rauswerfen oder erst mit ihm darüber sprechen möchte; ob er sie überhaupt jemals geliebt hat.)

»Das mit uns klappt so nicht mehr«, sagt er irgendwann, als er glaubt, dass sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hat. »Ich dachte, dass es ginge, aber das tut es nicht.«

Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und stutzt dann einen Augenblick lang.

»Also weißt Du es schon länger?«, fragt sie leise und versucht, sich zu beruhigen. »Wenn Du es schon länger weißt, heißt das … Ich glaub's nicht, Ron. Du hast mich angelogen! Und wenn _das_ eine Lüge war, was war es noch alles? – Sag mir die Wahrheit, Ron! Das bist Du mir schuldig, findest Du nicht auch?«

Er seufzt kaum hörbar.

»Ich musste in den letzten Wochen nicht länger arbeiten«, sagt er schließlich leise und hofft auf irgendetwas – nur nicht auf das, was er verdient hätte. (Er hat es verdient, angeschrien zu werden und verurteilt und verlassen. Aber das will er nicht. Er will Hermione nicht verlieren.)

Ein »Was?« treibt ihn dazu, weiter zu sprechen, nur damit sie nicht damit anfängt. Er will nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Er fürchtet sich davor. (Gerechtfertigterweise.)

»Es ist nicht so, dass Du mir nicht mehr wichtig wärst. Wirklich. Aber ich glaube … ich _weiß_ , dass ich Dich nicht mehr liebe. Nicht auf die Art und Weise, die uns erlauben würde, so weiterzumachen, wie wir es bisher getan haben. Du bist meine beste Freundin, eine phantastische Mutter und wenn ich nur ein bisschen so viel Grips hätte wie Du, dann würde uns das alles erspart bleiben. Es tut mir leid.«


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _You were the one  
>  The only one I wanted  
> Your choice was made and  
> Now I need you to fade away_«  
> Fade Away – Diecast
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum (als Bewältigungsmechanismus; referenziert)**

»Wo warst du dann?«

Er hat gehofft, dass sie ihn das nicht fragen würde, aber es ist abzusehen gewesen, dass Hermione nicht einfach aufgibt; ihr Wissensdrang ist schon immer größer gewesen als die Angst davor, verletzt zu werden.

»Ron, sprich‘ endlich mit mir! Du willst, dass das hier gut endet?«, fragt sie und verschränkt die Arme unter der Brust. »Dann sprich‘ endlich Klartext! Ich hab‘ die Wahrheit verdient.«

»Ich war im _Tanzenden Phönix_ «, gibt er schließlich zögerlich zu und wendet seinen Blick von ihr ab; er kann sie nicht weiter anschauen. »Jeden Abend bin ich nach dem Arbeiten dorthin gegangen. Am Anfang ist es unheimlich gewesen und ich hab‘ mich so unwohl gefühlt, in die _Knockturn Alley_ zu gehen, um mich zu besaufen. Aber irgendwann hat es sich gelegt und ich hab‘ gar nichts mehr gefühlt. Als wäre alles erledigt.« Er kratzt sich im Nacken. »Ich hab‘ mich dort nie mit irgendjemandem getroffen. Ich war immer allein dort.«

Er lügt. Oder eher: Er erzählt ihr nicht die volle Wahrheit.

»Naja«, fügt er dann doch noch hinzu, »das stimmt so nicht ganz. Ich habe mich zwar mit niemandem getroffen, aber allein war ich dort auch nicht.«

»Wer ist sie?«

»Es ist keine Frau«, sagt er schnell. »Ich war schon ein paar Wochen da, da hat er sich einfach neben mich gesetzt. Malfoy. Ich wollte ihn loswerden; die ersten Male hab‘ ich gewütet und ihn angebrüllt, aber er ist wiedergekommen. Immer und immer wieder, bis ich ihn irgendwann … ich weiß auch nicht so genau, ihn einfach akzeptiert habe.«

Sie schnaubt wütend: »Das soll ich Dir glauben?«

Er nickte und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf, die Worte fallen aus seinem Mund: »Ich will nicht mehr lügen. Ich habe es satt.«

Seltsamerweise scheint sie ihn besser zu verstehen, als er erwartet hätte. Sie schreit ihn nicht an, sie schlägt ihn nicht und sie tut auch sonst nichts. Sie steht einfach nur da und wartet.

»Da die Ferien bald anbrechen, werde ich Rose und Hugo zu meiner Mum bringen. Du kannst so lange, wenn Du das möchtest, zu Deinen Eltern. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und gehen.«

(Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie nur so tut, als ob sie bestens mit der Situation klarkäme, oder ob sie insgeheim doch schon länger gespürt hat, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht zwischen ihnen zu stimmen schien. Oder vielleicht ist es auch etwas vollkommen anderes; er weiß es nicht und Hermione wirkt auch nicht so, als ob sie es ihm darlegen wollen würde.)

»Du warst immer der Einzige, den ich wollte«, sagt sie überraschenderweise. »Ich liebe Dich, aber ich werde Dich nicht zu etwas zwingen, das Du offensichtlich nicht willst. Bitte tu‘ mir den Gefallen und geh‘ jetzt. Ich möchte Dich bis zum Ferienanfang nicht mehr sehen. Wenn Du Deine Sachen jetzt schon holen möchtest, tu‘ das, wenn ich arbeite. – Ich kann das gerade nicht.«

Sie läuft in Richtung Wohnzimmer und er kann hören, wie sie sie in Tränen ausbricht.

Was soll er nur tun?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _I'm here without you, baby  
>  But you're still on my lonely mind  
> I think about you, baby  
> And I dream about you all the time_«  
> Here without you – Three Doors Down
> 
> **CN: (regelmäßiger) Alkoholkonsum**

Er fragt sich, was er tun kann.

Als er seine und Hermiones Wohnung verlassen hat, hat er zwar darüber nachgedacht, wohin er gehen könnte (nicht, dass er zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis gekommen wäre; kein Ort schien ihm sicher genug oder fair gegenüber Hermione), aber er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er an diesem Ort machen sollte.

_Trottel_ , schilt er sich und vergräbt die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, während kalter Wind unter seinen Mantel fährt.

Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein sollen, dass er früher oder später wieder hier stehen würde.

_Zum Tanzenden Phönix_ prangt auf einem Holzschild, dessen Farbe gerade erst vor ein paar Monaten erneuert worden ist. Er weiß noch genau, wie er sich beim ersten Mal gefühlt hat; damals blätterte die Farbe ab und das Schild hing schief. Er hat es als widerlich empfunden. Er tut es immer noch.

»Einen Feuerwhiskey.«

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit steht ein Glas vor ihm, das zu einem Viertel gefüllt ist. Einen Moment lang ist er gewillt, das Getränk einfach herunterzustürzen, doch dann reißt er sich zusammen und erinnert sich daran, dass er nicht genügend Geld hat, um so verschwenderisch damit umzugehen.

Er muss jeden Knut sparen, den er in seinen Anlagen finden kann, um sich irgendwo ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Aber der Feuerwhiskey muss drin sein, den hat er bitter nötig. 

Jemand, der sich definitiv keine Gedanken um Geld und finanzielle Mittel im Allgemeinen machen muss, ist Draco Malfoy. – Den hat er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn man es genau nimmt, hat er ihn, seit er ihn mit der unangenehmen Wahrheit konfrontiert hat, nicht mehr gesehen. – Ihnen beiden wird nachgesagt, sie hätten sich (mehr oder weniger) tapfer in die Schlacht gegen Voldemort gestürzt, doch dem ist nicht so. 

Draco hat nur das getan, was ihm übrig geblieben ist. Er hat sich, mit Hilfe seiner Eltern, dem dunklen Lord widersetzt, und hatte dann alle Hände voll zu tun, seine eigene Haut zu retten, was (ebenfalls mehr oder weniger) zufälligerweise dazu führte, dass er auf und an Harry Potters Seite gekämpft hatte. Seine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt gewesen, also hatte er sich für das weniger scheußliche Übel entschlossen.

Ron dagegen hätte schon viel früher weglaufen können. Ihm ist von Anfang an klar gewesen, aus was das Zusammensein mit Harry Potter hinauslaufen würde. Als sie gemeinsam die Horkruxe gesucht haben, hätte er nicht zurückkehren sollen. Oder er hätte es zumindest in Betracht ziehen sollen. Aber das hat er nicht über sich gebracht. Er hätte Hermione und Harry nicht hinter sich lassen können.

Wenn Draco sich seine Courage wünscht, wünscht Ron sich seine Kaltblütigkeit.

Oder zumindest seine Anwesenheit.

_»Bist du dir sicher?«_

_Er wollte_ Nein _sagen, doch sein Körper handelte ohne ihn. Ein Nicken, dann ein Arm, der den anderen nach unten zog._

_»Ich will das nicht.«_

_Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er es auch nicht wollte, doch das konnte er nicht._

_»Bleib einfach hier.«_

_Noch ein Arm, der sich um ihn legte. Dann ein leises »Das kann ich nicht.«_

_»Pah, dann geh doch.«_

_Ein Körper, der sich aus der Umschlingung befreien wollte. Sich windend._

_»Trottel ...«_

_Leise gemurmelte Worte, die unverständlich an seiner Haut abprallten. Er verstand sie nicht._

_»Warum tust du das?«_

_Verwirrtes Blinzeln. Verständnislose Blicke zweier Personen._

_»Du kannst bleiben, aber gehst.«_

_Entschuldigende Worte, aber keine Antwort. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Wie also sollte er sich verteidigen._

_»Du bist töricht, Ronald Weasley.«_

_Schweigen. Darauf gab es keine Erwiderung. Nicht jetzt und sonst auch nicht._

_»Aber dafür liebe ich dich.«_

Darüber sollte er nicht nachdenken.

Es ist längst vorbei und wahrscheinlich ist er der Einzige, der je daran zurückdenkt. 

_Das_ ist wahrhaft töricht von ihm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
>  It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
> Take these memories that are haunting me  
> [...]  
> Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_«  
> Forever – Papa Roach

»Was hast Du gerade gesagt?«

»Ich liebe Dich.«

Am liebsten hätte er es nicht wiederholt, weil Draco vor ihm die Augenbrauen zusammen zog, das Standbein wechselte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte; aber er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen; er musste zu dem stehen, was er gesagt hatte.

»Aha.« Dracos Stimme war neutral und klang weder so, als würde er Ron glauben, noch, als würde er ihn dafür verurteilen wollen. Ron war verwirrt. 

Eine kleine Weile wartete er auf einen weiteren Kommentar, dann entschloss er sich nach diesem kurzlebigen Schweigen, Draco zu fragen: » _Aha_? Du sagst nur _Aha_ dazu? Kein weiterer Kommentar? Keine Spitze? _Gar nichts_? Warum nicht?«

Wieder herrschte diese unangenehme Stille, dann zuckte Draco mit den Achseln. (Gerade so, als wäre alles vollkommen egal.)

»Das wäre zu einfach«, antwortete er schlicht. »Das ist, als hättest Du es mir auf dem Silbertablett serviert. So eine primitive Vorlage nutze ich doch nicht.«

»Primitive Vorlage?«, wiederholte er und Verwunderung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider. »Hältst Du das für einen Witz?«

Noch immer hatte sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nicht verändert. Genauso ruhig, wie er wirkte, sagte er: »Nein, das tue ich nicht. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Dir das ernst ist. Oder glaubst Du, ich wäre so unaufmerksam?«

»Du weißt, dass mir das ernst ist?« Langsam kam er sich wie ein Papagei vor. »Und trotzdem hast du nur ein _Aha_ für mich übrig?«

Langsam legte sich ein genervter Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht und Ron kam sich vor, als würde er sich lächerlich benehmen.

»Willst Du alles wiederholen, was ich sage? – Und ja, ich habe dazu nichts weiter zu sagen. Es verwundert mich, dass Du gedacht hast, ich würde etwas Anderes tun.« Ron lachte auf.

»Das wundert Dich? Bei jeder Gelegenheit, bei der ich Dir irgendwie Zuneigung gezeigt habe, hast Du mich in irgendeiner Weise gedemütigt. Da lag der Schluss relativ nahe, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders sein würde.«

Abermals zogen sich Dracos Augenblick zusammen, doch dieses Mal schien er angestrengt zu überlegen. Dann gab er, mit einem nachsichtigeren Blick, schließlich zu, dass er wirklich etwas falsch gehandelt hatte.

»Könntest Du das noch einmal wiederholen?«

»Vielleicht habe ich Dich in der Vergangenheit nicht angemessen behandelt«, versuchte Draco es erneut. »Mir ist nicht egal, wie du Dich fühlst.«

»Ist es nicht?« 

Rons Echo klang ungläubig.

»Natürlich ist es das nicht.« Draco antwortete, als wäre es selbstverständlich. »Ich würde mich nicht mit Dir abgeben, wenn Du mir egal wärst. Ich dachte, dass das klar wäre und ich das nicht extra betonen müsste. – Außerdem würde ich _das_ hier nicht machen, wenn Du mir egal wärest.« 

Er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsst Ron. Es war kein _richtiger_ Kuss, sondern mehr simples Lippenaufeinanderlegen, bei dem Ron sich wunderte, dass sich alles ganz anders anfühlte als sonst. Draco fühlte sich nicht anders an und der ließ kein Feuerwerk in seinem Magen explodieren. Doch die Gewissheit, dass dieser Kuss etwas _bedeutete_ , veränderte alles.

Bestimmte Hände fuhren in Rons Haare und am liebsten wäre Ron für immer küssend mit Draco hier gelieben; aber natürlich dauerte es nicht lange an.

Später sollte er lernen, dass es immer so sein würde. Sobald Draco auch nur ein kleines Stückchen seiner Gefühle offenbarte, würde es nur kurze Zeit anhalten.

Aber er wusste, dass er damit umgehen konnte. Dass er es akzeptieren konnte. Und dass es keinen Grund für ihn gab, es nicht zu genießen, solange es Bestand hatte.

Draco trat wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg und Ron fragte sich automatisch, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Das unerwünschte Wort.

»Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Arithmantik schreiben«, versuchte Draco sich herauszureden, während er zur Tür ging und seine roten Wangen hinter Handbewegungen und Kopfverrenkungen zu verstecken, die überhaupt nicht zu ihm zu passen schienen. Mit dem Türgriff in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal und sagte leise: »Morgen nach dem Abendessen bin ich hier. Versetz' mich bitte nicht.«

Das war keine wirkliche Bitte, das wusste Ron. 

Und er war froh, denn bei einer Bitte hätte er nicht gewusst, was er zu tun hatte.

Jetzt wusste er, dass er am nächsten Abend wieder hier sein würde, um auf Draco zu warten.

So wie schon oft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _Some things I'll never know  
>  And I had to let them go  
> I'm sitting all alone feeling empty  
> […]  
> You're better off without me_«  
> Pressure – Paramore
> 
> **CN: (regelmäßiger) Alkoholkonsum**

Er will nicht an die Vergangenheit denken und er _sollte_ nicht an die Vergangenheit denken. Nicht an ihr Auseinandergehen, nicht an ihr Zusammenkommen und schon gar nicht an die schöne Zeit dazwischen. Für den Moment würde es sich gut anfühlen, natürlich, aber ihm ist auch klar, dass er es danach bereuen würde. Lange. (Er würde sich ausgelaugt und leer fühlen, als fehle ihm etwas.)

Trotzdem kann er sich nicht davon abhalten, über Draco nachzudenken. Über _Malfoy_ … über _Malfoy_ nachzudenken. (Er darf sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, ihn wieder Draco zu nennen; das kann nicht gut enden; es ist zu vertraut, zu gut.)

»Reiß‘ Dich zusammen, Ronald Weasley!«, sagt er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich von diesen Gedanken abhalten kann, wenn er sich nur laut genug daran erinnert, dass es das Richtige ist.

Er scheitert, verständlicherweise, weil da noch so viel ist, das er nicht verstehen kann. 

(Wie das eine Mal, kurz vor Ende des siebten Schuljahres, als Draco in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen ist, _gestürmt_ beinahe schon; wie er sich fast auf ihn gestürzt, sich fest an ihn geklammert und ihn so heftig geküsst hat, dass Ron für ein paar schwindelerregende Sekunden die Luft weggeblieben ist. Nicht nur, dass es absolut nicht Dracos Naturell entsprach, sondern auch, dass sich der Kuss so anders anfühlte als alle anderen, die sie bis dahin geteilt hatten. Irgendetwas ist absolut nicht in Ordnung gewesen, aber Draco weigerte sich, mit Ron darüber zu sprechen. Wenn Ron versuchte, Draco von sich zu drücken und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, hat Draco sich nur noch enger an ihn gepresst und ihre Münder wieder aufeinander gezwungen. Ron hätte sich denken können, dass er Draco irgendwann nachgeben würde, weil Draco _immer_ seinen Willen bekam.

Als sie sich irgendwann schwer atmend voneinander lösten, öffnete Ron den Mund, um endlich auszusprechen, was ihn seit Dracos Ankunft beschäftigte; aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf, im Versuch, Ron davon abzuhalten. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein.

_Was ist los?_ , fragte Ron in der Hoffnung, dass Draco seine Meinung ändern und Ron einfach antworten würde. Doch Draco blieb stumm, egal wie oft Ron seine Frage wiederholte und vorsichtig nach Dracos Händen griff und kleine Küsse auf die Knöchel seiner Finger hauchte.

Ron hoffte und betete, dass es nichts allzu Schlimmes war, das Draco nicht aussprechen konnte. – Und in Retrospektive ist es wohl auch nichts Weltbewegendes, auch wenn es sich in dem Moment, in dem er es realisiert hatte, angefühlt hatte, als würde die Welt untergehen. Draco hatte ihn lediglich verlassen. 

Und er war auch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Ron hatte stundenlang im Raum der Wünsche gewartet, weil er tatsächlich daran _glaubte_ , dass Draco irgendwann wiederkommen würde; mit irgendeiner Ausrede auf den Lippen, warum er es nicht früher zu ihm zurück geschafft hatte; dass er _wollte_ und eben nur nicht _konnte_.

Aber irgendwann, kurz vor Ende des siebten Schuljahrs, hatte er eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, weiter zu warten. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn verlassen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nur warum er es _auf diese Art und Weise_ getan hat, beschäftigt Ron bis heute noch.)

»Reiß Dich zusammen, Ronald Weasley!«, wiederholt er ein bisschen lauter, bevor er den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas hinunterwürgt und nach seiner Jacke greift. Es fühlt sich falsch an, Gedanken nachzuhängen, die keinen Einfluss auf sein zukünftiges Leben haben wird. Es fühlt sich falsch an, Jahre lang im Stillen Dinge angezweifelt zu haben, die er nicht laut infrage stellen konnte, die nun über ihn hereinbrechen, als hätte Draco ihn gerade eben erst verlassen. Und diese Ungewissheit über sich (und vielleicht auch sein zukünftiges Verhältnis zu Draco?) ist das allerfalscheste, das er in diesem Moment empfindet. (Wie soll es zwischen ihnen weitergehen? _Soll_ es überhaupt zwischen ihnen weitergehen? Möchte Ron mit ihm sprechen, versuchen, Licht auf ihre vergangenen Verhältnisse zu werfen? Oder wäre es eventuell doch besser, nie wieder mit Draco zu sprechen? – Es wäre einfacher, da ist sich Ron ganz sicher. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre hat er schließlich nichts Anderes getan.)

Tief in seinen Taschen kramend sucht Ron nach vierzehn Sickel und legt sie neben sein leeres Glas, dann schlüpft er vorsichtig in die Ärmel seiner Jacke und fährt sich dann mit seinen klammen, kalten Händen über das Gesicht.

Ron dreht sich um, schlingt seine Jacke fester um seinen Oberkörper und steht auf, um den _Tanzenden Phönix_ zu verlassen, bevor er sich dazu hinreißen lassen kann, die Nacht hier zu verbringen und seine Ängste und Sorgen und Zweifel und Schuldgefühle in Alkohol zu ertränken. Es würde zu absolut nichts führen, weil er sich am nächsten Morgen nur noch elender fühlen würde.

Er geht in Richtung Ausgang, als er Draco Malfoy an der Garderobe neben der Eingangstür entdeckt, der seinen Mantel aufknöpft und rote Wangen von der Kälte draußen hat.

»Willst Du schon gehen, Weasley?«, fragt er und grinst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _You're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
>  But I don't know what I  
> Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself«  
> Caught Myself – Paramore
> 
> **CN: (regelmäßiger) Alkoholkonsum**  
> 

Sie setzen sich nicht an den Tresen, sondern suchen einen Tisch in einer weiter hinten gelegenen Ecke. Rons Herz schlägt wild und unnachgiebig, als er sich ein Glas Wasser bestellt und denkt, dass er sich nicht zu viel von diesem Gespräch erhoffen sollte. Ihm sollte doch eigentlich schon von Anfang an klar sein, dass Draco sich nicht plötzlich öffnen wird, nur weil sie ein paar Mal zusammen getrunken haben und vor zwanzig Jahren so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Beziehung geführt haben. (Dass _er_ nicht von Draco losgekommen ist, heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass es Draco ebenfalls so mit ihm geht. Sie sind keine _Seelenverwandte_ oder _Lieben des jeweilig anderen Lebens_. Das wäre Unsinn. Sie haben sich immer gehasst und nach ein paar wenigen wütenden Knutschereien sind ihre Gefühle gekippt. Das kann passieren. Kein Grund, es als mehr hinzustellen, als es eigentlich ist.)

»Ich könnte auf dem Weg nach Hause sein«, sagt Ron irgendwann, weil Draco nichts sagt, sondern nur in seinen Feuerwhiskey starrt, den er noch nicht einmal angerührt hat, obwohl sie seit bestimmt zehn Minuten mit ihren Getränken an ihrem Tisch sitzen. »Wenn Du nicht vorhast, mit mir zu reden, würde ich es vorziehen, noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Hermione wird sich Sorgen machen, wo ich bleibe.«

»Wird sie das?« Dracos Blick wendet sich von seinem Glas ab und Ron zu; dann starrt er Ron so intensiv in die Augen, dass Ron für einen Moment der Atem stoppt, bis sein Herz zu rasen beginnt. »Ich bin ziemlich davon überzeugt, dass sie sich nicht dafür interessiert, wo Du Dich gerade herumtreibst.« Er hebt sein Glas und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, ohne dabei seine Miene zu verziehen. (Jugendliche Bewunderung kommt in Ron auf, obwohl es ihn nicht beeindrucken sollte, dass Draco ob der Schärfe des Getränkes nicht reagiert. Eigentlich sollte es ihn sogar beunruhigen.)

»Und wie kommst Du darauf?« Rons spuckt ihm die Worte vor die Finger auf den Tisch und lehnt sich dann auf der Sitzbank zurück, die Arme verschränkt. »Ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Du so viel mit Hermione zu tun hast.«

»Hab‘ ich auch nicht«, erwidert Draco, während er sein Glas mit der einen Hand schwenkt, »aber sie hat mich heute besucht. Hat guten Tee mitgebracht, Granatapfel. Hatte ihr nicht so viel Geschmack zugetraut, nachdem sie Dich geheiratet hat.« Ron zieht verärgert seine Augenbrauen zusammen; alles in ihm schreit, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, weil er sich nicht noch weiter von Draco beleidigen lassen möchte. Aber er tut es nicht.

»Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihr euch scheiden lasst«, fährt Draco fort, als ob er Rons Ärger überhaupt nicht bemerkt hätte. » _Was geht mich das an?_ , hab‘ ich sie gefragt, aber statt mir zu antworten, hat sie mir gesagt, dass ich Dich hier aufgabeln soll, bevor Du auf der Straße schläfst und erfrierst.«

»Warum sollte sie das tun?«

Ron weiß ganz genau, warum Hermione so etwas tun sollte. Aber er muss es von Draco hören. Muss wissen, dass er sich nicht alles hier einbildet, sondern tatsächlich das erfährt, das er zu hören glaubt.

»Sie scheint zu glauben, dass wir … Freunde oder so etwas sind«, erwidert Draco, dann stellt er sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück. »Ich habe versucht, ihr klarzumachen, dass ich mich nicht weniger für das interessieren könnte, was mit Dir passiert, aber sie schien mir nicht wirklich zu glauben.«

»Warum sollte sie das nicht glauben?«

Ron hofft, _betet_ , dass Draco ihm endlich eine Antwort gibt, mit der er arbeiten kann. Durch die er weiß, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Aufgrund der er entscheiden kann, ob er gehen und für immer wegbleiben soll, oder nicht.

»Ich weiß nicht«, erwidert Draco und beinahe glaubt Ron ihm. Aber weil er _einmal_ möchte, dass Draco seine Karten offen auf den Tisch legt, dass er einmal zu dem steht, was er eigentlich denkt und fühlt, also schweigt er und wartet einfach darauf, dass Draco spricht. »Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Astoria und ich uns getrennt haben. Vor knapp zehn Jahren schon. Kurz nach der Geburt von Scorpius, weil wir beide nicht … naja, wir konnten nicht weitermachen.«

»Womit?«

(Ron kann quasi mitansehen, wie er in Dracos Bann gezogen wird; wie er ihm immer näher kommt, nicht nur emotional, und wie er von Draco unbemerkt seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, im Wunsch, sie auf Dracos Arm zu legen und ihm Beistand zu leisten. Und weiß nicht warum, er kann sich nicht stoppen.)

»Wir haben uns nicht geliebt«, sagt Draco und wirft einen Blick in den Raum, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe ist, der ihnen zuhören könnte. »Wir waren nie _verliebt_. Unsere Eltern fanden die Idee von uns wohl ansprechender als wir sie uns in der Realität machen konnten. Es war schrecklich.«

»Ich dachte immer, dass ihr ganz gut miteinander klarkommen würdet«, sagt Ron leise und Draco lacht ehrlich und fast ein wenig zu laut, bevor er antwortet: »Ja, das sind wir auch. Astoria ist wahrscheinlich die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte. Aber sie ist so lesbisch wie ich schwul. Es war alles ganz schrecklich unangenehm.«

»Ihr habt einen Sohn«, wirft Ron ein und er zieht seine Hand von Draco zurück.

»Was glaubst Du, warum es so unangenehm war? Aber was tut man nicht, um seiner Familie einen Enkel zu schenken. Du solltest meine Mum sehen; sie liebt Scorpius.« Draco lächelt und Ron kann sich nicht zurückhalten, zu fragen: »Wollen wir woanders weiterreden?«


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » _Synchronizing watches  
>  To the seconds that we lost  
> I looked up and saw you  
> I know that you saw me  
> We froze but for a moment_«  
> Audience of One – Rise Against
> 
> **CN: Outing als asexuell und damit einhergehende Gedanken zum weiteren Beziehungsverlauf**  
>  keine acemisia in dieser story

Zwanzig Jahre. Es sind zwanzig ganze Jahre vergangen, in denen sich Ron nicht einmal erlaubt hat, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er Draco Malfoy wiedertreffen würde. Und schon gar nicht hat er darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn der ihm offenlegen würde, dass er nie an Frauen interessiert gewesen ist, sondern nur an Männern. (Und vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen nur an Rons, die ihrerseits zwar nicht schwul, aber durchaus pansexuell sind, und von nichts mehr geträumt haben, als irgendwann wieder mit besagtem Draco Malfoy zu knutschen. Oder vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig mehr.)

»Glaubst Du nicht«, presst Draco zwischen ein paar Küssen hervor, die er mitten auf dem Flur des kleinen Appartements gegen die Wand gedrückt mit Ron austauscht, »dass das alles etwas schnell geht?«

Ron lacht und weiß nicht, ob er Draco dafür noch mehr küssen oder lieber einen Schritt nach hinten treten soll. Also verharrt er in einer seltsam intimen Position zwischen Dracos Beinen und ganz nah mit seinen Lippen an Dracos, von wo aus er leise flüstert: »Zwanzig Jahre sind nicht allzu schnell. Wir können später reden.« (Eventuell wird er es nachher bereuen, wenn er sich jetzt auf Draco einlässt, wie er es von ihm hofft, aber damit wird er sich auseinandersetzen, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin kann er es auch einfach genießen, kann er nicht?)

»Vielleicht hast Du recht«, erwidert Draco ungefähr genauso leise und zieht Ron im selben Moment so nah wie möglich an sich heran. Es scheint keinen Millimeter an ihren Körpern zu geben, an denen sie sich berühren können und es nicht tun; Ron könnte nicht zufriedener sein. »Reden können wir später.« Und dann sind ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander; Dracos Zunge berührt Rons und vielleicht zieht Ron ein wenig an Dracos Haaren; ganz sicher ist er sich nicht, aber Draco zeigt keine Anzeichen von Unbehagen, also widmet sich Ron weiter, jeden Zentimeter an Dracos Körper zu berühren und sich wieder mit dem vertraut zu machen, was er vor langer, langer Zeit schon einmal kennengelernt hat.

Irgendwann und irgendwie gelangen sie gemeinsam in Dracos Schlafzimmer; Kleidung liegt auf dem Boden verteilt und Draco fährt vorsichtig mit seiner freien Hand über Rons Oberkörper, als ob er nicht glauben könne, dass er Ron gerade tatsächlich bei sich hat, ihn tatsächlich und wahrhaftig berühren darf.

Es sind knapp sechshundertdreißigmillionensiebenhundertzwanzigtausend Sekunden, die sie miteinander hätten verbringen können und die sie versuchen in die wenigen Stunden, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht haben, unterzubringen.

Ron blickt nach oben und sieht Draco ins Gesicht, der ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet, den Ron nicht einordnen kann. Es könnte alles sein zwischen Zufriedenheit und Unglauben. – Alles bleibt für einen Moment stehen und sie starren sich einfach nur gegenseitig an. (Ron überkommt das Bedürfnis _Ich liebe Dich_ zu sagen, aber er beißt sich auf die Zunge, weil er nicht weiß, ob er Draco liebt; weil er sich vielleicht nur von Nostalgie überwältigen lässt und sich in Glücksgefühlen suhlt, die überhaupt nicht mehr aktuell sind; weil er sich plötzlich wieder fühlt wie mit siebzehn.)

»Warum hast Du mich verlassen?«, fragt Ron und Draco schließt gequält die Augen. Die Antwort lässt auf sich warten, dann flüstert er: »Weil ich Angst hatte. Vor allem. Vor Voldemort, vor dem Krieg, vor unserer Beziehung. Ich konnte das nicht.«

Ron umfasst Dracos Arm mit seiner Hand und streicht vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die vernarbte Haut. (Er kann nicht wirklich glauben, dass dort tatsächlich einmal das Dunkle Mal gewesen sein soll. Vielleicht will er es auch nicht glauben, weil er sich dann eingestehen müsste, wozu Draco einmal gehört hat; wenn auch nur unter Zwang.)

»Ich wünschte, ich wäre früher auf Dich zugegangen. Nicht erst jetzt«, sagt Draco leise und mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. »Es tut mir leid. Alles.« Ron lächelt und bewegt vorsichtig seine Schultern, um zu zeigen, dass er in Ordnung damit ist; dass er Draco nichts nachträgt. Sie sind beide nicht unschuldig an ihrer Situation und irgendwie wird gerade ja auch alles gut.

Sie hören auf, zu reden; fahren mit ihren Händen über die Haut des anderen; tauschen Küsse aus und Blicke. (Man sollte davon ausgehen, dass sie Sex miteinander haben, um all die verlorenen Nächte nachzuholen, die sie gern miteinander verbracht hätten; aber das haben sie nicht. _Ich kann das nicht_ , wispert Draco und Ron zuckt zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. _Es liegt nicht an Dir_ , führt Draco weiter aus, _die einzigen beiden Menschen, mit denen ich je geschlafen habe, sind Du und Astoria gewesen._ Er schluckt trocken und greift vorsichtig nach Rons Hand, der so schnell und fest danach greift, wie er nur kann. _Ich hatte eigentlich nie Interesse daran, wenn ich ehrlich bin_ , sagt er leise, _ich habe mit Astoria geschlafen, weil … nun ja, Du weißt ja. Mit Dir habe ich geschlafen, weil ich Dich geliebt habe. Aber jetzt?_ Ron hebt Dracos Hand an seine Lippen und haucht kleine Küsse auf seine Fingerknöchel. _Ich kann das nicht. Alles daran stößt mich ab._

Ron hält Dracos Hand an sein Herz gepresst und sagt leise: _Das ist in Ordnung._ Im ersten Moment ist ihm nicht klar, wie ernst er es wirklich meint. Natürlich müssen sie jetzt keinen Sex haben, vielleicht auch nicht demnächst, aber irgendwie ist Sex immer ein wichtiger Teil in Rons Leben und in seinen Beziehungen gewesen; er kann sich nicht vorstellen, _gar keinen_ Sex mit der Person zu haben, mit der er eine Beziehung führen möchte. Aber irgendwo kann er sich auch nicht vorstellen, _keine_ Beziehung mit Draco zu führen; nicht jetzt, da er die Möglichkeit dazu hat. – Aber umso länger er darüber nachdenkt, während sie Küsse und süße Worte austauschen, desto mehr kommt er zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich vielleicht auch vorstellen könnte, gar keinen Sex mit Draco zu haben; niemals oder wie lang auch immer das zwischen ihnen halten wird; solange Ron nur dazu in der Lage ist, gemurmelte, viel zu leise Worte zu hören, die verdächtig nach _Ich liebe Dich_ und _Ich hab‘ Dich so vermisst_ und _Bitte bleib‘ für immer_ klingen.)


End file.
